


The Coffee Shot

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Xiuharem (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: The Coffee Shot is hiring.  The eleven staff members are excited to know who the new barista is going to be.  Owners, Key and Taemin won't give them any details except that he is 'charming and polite, and sure to be a good employee'.  When they do meet the new barista they are all pleasantly surprised and they each decide to make him their own.  What they don't realise is that you should never underestimate Kim Minseok.  He wants them all for himself, all of them; and what Minseok wants, Minseok gets.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Coffee Shot

~*~

It was a day like any other at The Coffee Stop, except for one thing. Today, their new barista was starting. The new barista that no one knew anything about except the two owners and they were keeping quiet on any details.

“No, Baekhyun. I’m not telling you anything.” Taemin gently shoved the persistent brunette out of his face as he moved away from the counter. “He’ll be here in an hour, you can find out then.”

Baekhyun pouted at the owner of The Coffee Shot, arms folded across his chest.

“By the way,” Taemin nods towards a table in the far corner by one of the large windows, “Why is everyone else here? They’re not due to start for another couple of hours?”

“Well, since you and Key weren’t giving us any info on our new barista they decided to come in early and see him for themselves when he arrives.” Jongdae chips in as he busies himself with making a skinny decaf cinnamon latte.

With a smirk, Taemin heads for the office towards the back; passing the table crowded with his employees and ruffles his cousin Jongin’s hair as he passes, ignoring the growl of anger and embarrassment that follows the action. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions.

~*~

“So, what did you find out, Lu Han?” The tall, caramel haired boy asked, leaning forward over the table, eyes concentrated on the honey blonde sitting immediately opposite. 

“Nothing, Chanyeol.” He hit the table with his fist. “Dammit! Either they’ve not put his details in the system yet or they’ve had it locked down really tight since the last time I got in.”

The others seated around the table look just as disappointed. A young boy dressed in the employee uniform, with rainbow coloured hair and an empty tray in his hand, joins them.

“I’m on break for five. What do we know?” 

“Hey, Sehun.” Lu Han greets. “I was just telling the guys how they must have stepped up security on the systems, I couldn’t get in.”

“You couldn’t get in?” Sehun is shocked; Lu Han has never not been able to hack their personnel systems. “What about surveillance?”

A sigh from the blonde. “Key found my cameras. All I have is footage of him covering them and then muffled sound, I can’t make out most of what they are saying. They brought them all in via the back entrance so that we couldn’t see any of them.”

“Even me and Junmyeon don’t know anything, and we’re the managers.” Kris, the afternoon manager huffed.

“We’ll know soon enough. There’s only fifteen minutes until he’s due to arrive.” 

A quiet voice spoke up for the first time since they’d all gathered earlier that morning. All eyes turned to face the pleasant-looking young man with a cute dimple in his cheek. 

“Are you lot still gossiping over here?” Taemin places his hands on Sehun’s shoulders causing the younger boy to jump and almost drop his tray. 

“Hyung?” A tall, raven-haired boy, with heavy bags under his eyes, stared up at the owner. “Can’t you tell us just one little thing?” Tao pouted, bringing his hands up in the ‘buing buing’ motion. 

Taemin, along with pretty much everyone who worked with the young panda, always struggled to resist Tao’s cute acts. As Tao, widened his eyes and cocked his head to the side he cracked. “Ok, just one little thing.” He sighed and they all leaned closer from around the table. “He’s older than all of us.”

“What?” Sehun scrunched up his nose. “Even Kris hyung and Lu Han hyung?”

“Yes, all of us. In fact, he should be here in a minute.” Taemin nodded towards the clock above the counter which was showing one minute to twelve. “And I believe your break time is over, Sehun.” He started to pull his young waiter out of his chair when he was interrupted by the door opening, all eyes turning to see who entered. 

A young man, dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt and cardigan with a satchel bag over one shoulder enters and looks around before joining the queue at the counter. His hair is a chocolate brown and pushed back off his face messily and all of them think he’s quite short compared to everyone else working there, well except for Kyungsoo. 

“That can’t be him, he looks far too young.” Kris comments and they all slump in their seats again. 

Taemin walks away smiling but no one pays any attention to him.

~*~

Pushing open the door he was greeted by the relaxing smell of coffee and cinnamon, a pleasant reminder of when he came for his interview the previous week. Walking over to the counter he waited for the woman in from of him to be served before greeting the barista with a smile, quickly glancing at his name tag.

“Good afternoon. What would you like to order?” 

“Hello, Jongdae. It’s ok I don’t need to place an order.” Holding out his hand across the counter, he introduces himself. “My name is Kim Minseok. I’m the new barista, starting today.”

“What?!” Came the shriek from Lu Han, followed by similar outbursts from the others at the table. 

This is followed shortly by the crash of a tray of drinks hitting the café floor as Baekhyun loses grip on the tray he was on his way to deliver to a table and stares open-mouthed at the short brunette in shock and disbelief.

Jongdae just stares at the boy before him. There’s no way he’s old enough to be a fully qualified barista. He’s so little and he looks like a high schooler. 

Confusion on his face and withdrawing his hand, Minseok glances around quickly, feeling nervous by the other employee’s reactions. 

“Ah, you were expecting me, right?” He asks hesitantly and suddenly unsure of himself. His hands go to the strap of his bag and start fiddling with it to try and hide is nerves.

Taemin watches from the doorway of the office, enjoying everyone’s reactions, iPhone in hand, recording so he can share it with Key later.

All of the employee’s eyes are fixed on the small figure hovering uncertainly by the counter and, unknowingly, at that moment they all have the same thought.

“I want him.”

~*~


End file.
